The Spetsnaz meet Ooarai
by GeneralOwen
Summary: The Girls und panzer universe meets my Spetsnaz story


Author Note: This is my first major story along with plot here on so if you notice anything wrong please contact/PM me so that I can learn and fix errors, Enjoy

Chapter one

Oarai carrier, Near indian ocean and Thailand coast.

OPHH! Owen said as he woke up due to his backpack slamming into his gut, He felt disorientated and shaken for some odd reason, He straightened his bandana and looked out the window to see plane wings and tires slowing on a airport runway and stopping near a group of vehicles and pedestrians. He better have not drunken too much vodka and gotten kidnapped, Again. Then he saw his squad mates with him in different seats looking as exhausted and tired he was, Then the realization hit him. He looked near the back and saw a body bag, he looked at his clothes and saw dust, dirt and sand along with the fact that his vest underneath was badly ripped open with possible 30mm pistol and SMG rounds dented and bruising his Kevlar. He was the highest ranking solider in his squad, Scratch that the entire division left which was them. The broken five man squad that barely escaped what they called the desert. He felt the plane stop and saw a pilot and women with a monocle and black hair walk out she released the ramp and quickly got off and the pilot stood by the door, His teammates Sneaky,Jesus,Mimick and Zack would both get up and slowly walk toward the door their legs not wanting to comply by the few hours they slept and moved toward the door the pilot saluting them, after walking down the ramp they looked at the crowd of girls, some wearing naval outfits and one going to the back of the plane with two adults, And then he saw the black haired girl talk and stand with two other girls in outfits, one short with reddish twin pigtails and one with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked toward the back as the crowd gasped, the three girls not surprised at looking the medic and two adults carry a stretcher with a body bag on the top. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back, It was Sneaky his third in command and younger solider who wore a tan balaclava only showing his eyes, "Don't worry we will avenge him" He said speaking not just for Owen but for the whole squad and saw the shorter girl walk towards them. "My name is Kadotani Anzu, We heard your SOS and sent a small jet to check it out" She said pointing to the black haired girl with the monocle" That is my PR manager and over there is my vice president the brown haired girl, If you need answers or anything just ask" Where did this all start Owen asked himself almost not believing the past experiences they experienced.

Venomous Desert, Somewhere in southern Pakistan.

The sound of a sink ran and Owen was shaving in the mirror of bathrooms in the base. He secretly wanted a beard but that would have to make him stop wearing his bandana with the bones and skull on it (AN,Kinda hard to explain so, YEAH). He had the same relationship with his bandana the way a toddler had with it's blanket. Once Owen was done he headed out into the main hall, The newer recruits just finished PT and were lining into columns for the meeting, and in that line he spotted the recruit he just trained, OR2 Mimick, The minute Owen brought him to the pipes which the Spetsnaz used as a shooting range, Owen called over Jesus and they both agreed they wanted him in their squad, He had the best damn aim he saw anyone in the Spetsnaz have, So he asked Kurio to transfer him into his squad. "Hey Virgin, I mean Owen how's the search for a girlfriend going? Sneaky asked jokingly. Owen really hated that even if it was a joke, So he walked over to Sneaky using his bigger height to intimidate him, Sneaky and Owen stared each other down, Owen slowly moving closer making Sneaky back up. Hehe he thought, but then he saw Sneaky's hand move over to a pistol nearby. He grabbed his karambit and pushed it towards Sneakys hand, sneaky yelped but then looked to see Owen didn't even stab him, but it still was an inch away. "don't make me demote you again" Owen said to scare him even more, Then he left. He looked around and saw his medic Zack and his second-in-command Jesus talking, He decided to try to walk over but then was surprised by a distant BOOM! It surprised everyone, They were'nt having demolitions today or even a skirmish, So he along with multiple others walked outside and looked at the U.S base seeing a smoke stack coming up from the firing range that the Spetsnaz knew was behind the ridgeline they used as a border post and defensive positions. Then they heard the constant pops and bangs of firearms and one more small but loud explosion followed by a scream that sounded American. Then he saw Kurio come out with A pilot and engineer carrying a large surveillance drone. Kurio in his large urban and ultranationalist uniform standing out from the mainly red but gray and white digital camo the Spetsnaz were always wearing. "We are sending a surveillance drone to see whats going on, Also that sniper you wanted" I corrected him by saying Mimicks name "Yeah him, He's yours on one condition, that he can serve as a scout sniper" Kurio said, Owen thought Being a scout sniper was not easy or safe, being far from base and with no supply in case of emergency, Sure they had their gear but in case of support they were by themselves. But the division did need one and if anybody was fit for the job it was Mimick. "Sure" Owen responded. "SIR! The drone is up and on screen" The engineer yelled. "alright good work, Owen follow me" Kurio ordered. They walked into the main base and were surprised to find the drone crossing the desert at high speeds. "and that's just a drone, I wish we had a air force" He complained and whined. Owen rolled his eyes, Sneaky was too young and just couldn't understand logistics. The drones camera showed something that made the entire Spetsnaz gasp and back-up, The front of the U.S base was an entire pile of civilians bodies that were scattered as if they charged the base, Then what surprised Owen the most was that the entire firing range was destroyed and on fire along with marine bodies, At the entrance to the underground section was dead marines and a assault group of civilians in stolen Taliban and Al-Qaeda gear along with a solider with an RPG. Then on the ridgeline were some Rangers and Army soldiers near the sandbags getting pounded by suppression and bullets, a grenade landed by two soldiers and blew them away (Get It) A ranger sniper that the Spetsnaz recognized immediately was a solider the Americans nicknamed "Greeny" was getting pinned down by his little sandbag cover which was falling apart. Funny Owen thought, The Spetsnaz lost so many to a man currently getting pummeled by civilians with dinky little guns. Greeny was scraped across the spine with a bullet and he fell to the sandbags with his back turned, he dropped his sniper rifle and grabbed a pistol and tried to look out and shoot one but was returned immediately with bullets and he fell down his limp body not being spared a second. The last army solider who for some reason looked like a recruit, Ran for it down the slope but was shoot in the torso with a round, but not a normal round a 50Cal round that caused a overkill amount of damage. The camera turned to see a technical (truck with a machine-gun mounted on the back) driving toward the entrance with a flag flying on the rear with a sloppy and obviously rushed painting of a skull with a cigar and a anarchy symbol between the eyes with words on top and bottom, the top saying Frisky's army and the bottom saying "Warriors of chaos" WTF Owen thought as he saw that. "Mercenaries?" said one solider, "Nah, too unexperienced and civilian looking, plus can't you see that anarchy symbol, You idiotic suka," One solider commented crankily. The technical stopped near the front of the underground entrance and a solider got out of the driver's seat and ran to the shotgun, Opening it up and saluting. A man in a Kevlar vest and headset, he looked familiar in Owen's eyes, He remembered that man in the photo he was giving during a patrol near the road connecting the bases and village together along with the gas station which during skirmishes was nasty fighting inside. The man was a popular civilian who had a better reputation then anyone in the desert and had gained the natives who were forced to move into the village by the UN respected him. Sneaky was stepping through the group and whispered into Owen's ear "That man, His name is frisky as the flag suggests and he is a popular anarchist in the area. Is it possible he killed the Taliban, cause none of us have seen any of them today" Sneaky whispered" Hmm that could be true and very likely" he silently responded. The camera showed a solider press a button and the gate into the base opened and shooting between the sides started and the man with the RPG fired into the section and then they rushed inside followed by frisky and his guard. The drone hovered for a bit until it spotted the technical point at them and fire destroying the drone and feed. They all remained quiet. But the real question they asked was, Are we next?

Sorry it was a very long chapter I wanted to include some introduction and then next chapter will have some more Girls und panzer parts with the spetsnaz introduction probably ending


End file.
